Impenetrable Wall
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: A one-shot about the night Day Class student Ayame accepts the challenge from her best friend and sneaks out into the night. And when she finds herself faced with a unknown danger, her life is then placed into the hands of a vampire who is known to have a Impenetrable Wall against emotions, but just how much of that is true? Rated T, OC/Senri *Enjoy!*


_**Hey! This is my 2nd Vampire Knight Fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it! and please do make sure and review and tell me what you think after the story! (it's what keeps me motivated) Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**~Impenetrable Wall~** _

"Wh-wh-what?" Ayame said her brown eyes filled with fear as she looked closely at the face of her best friends with shock and unbelief. As the two Day Class girls sat on the small bed staring at each other in silence, as the bright light from the moon shined through their dorm window.

"Yes, its absolutely true!" Ayame's best friend Mikia said, her blonde hair shaking back in forth in persuasion. As her blue eyes stared sharply into Ayame's brown eyes.

"No way! You _really _expect me to believe that?" Ayame said to Mikia accusingly as she twirled her dark brown hair through her fingers, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, we all know the reason why they separate the Night Class students and the Day Class students. The reason why they have that inhumanly beauty about them. Its because they eat the flesh of air-headed Day Class girls, and you know it!" Mikia said pointing a pink painted fingernail at Ayame, causing her to think for a moment about what her friend was saying.

_It is kinda strange how people have been reporting Day Class students going missing. And especially girls... _Ayame thought to herself feeling chills run up her back as she remembered how again in class two more girls were "absent".

"No but still, there's no way! I mean the Head Master is so nice, no way would Head Master Cross allow monsters like that on campus!" Ayame said starring at Mikia giving a faint laugh, only to see her Best Friends face still dead serious.

_I guess she's really not going to let this go! _Ayame thought to herself as she saw Mikia still with a serious look on her face. Ayame was pretty sure that out of all the girls in the Day Class her and Mikia had to be the only two girls that instead of worshiping the ground that the Night Class students walked on, actually could careless.

Sure they were good looking in all, but Ayame was much more focused on studying and getting good grades so her parents wouldn't put her back in the crappy public school that she had came from. So you could say hot mysterious students were actually pretty far from her mind. And usually they were far from Mikia's mind too, that is until students started suddenly vanishing. That was when Ayame noticed her best friend suddenly wanting to know all about them, especially Hanabusa Aidou who Ayame knew Mikia had a small crush on.

"Ok if your sooo sure I'm wrong why don't you prove it to me?" Mikia said with her well known evil smirk as she stared down at a frowning Ayame.

"Ok your on! I'll prove that this is a load of crap once and for all, if it'll get you to shut-up about it!" Ayame said rather sharply to Mikia, out of the frustration that this was all her best friend had been talking about for the past freakin' week.

"Fine! Sneak Outside the dorm and run all the way to the Moon Dorms, take a look around then come back." Mikia said smiling as she saw Ayame's face fill with worry.

"But if I get caught I get in trouble! I mean have you forgotten all about the whatever committee? Ayame said to Mikia, her mind forming metal images of Zero Kiyru dragging her bloody beaten body back to the Day Dorms with a grin on his face. She took a moment to cringe at this thought as she then met the still determined look in Mikia's eyes.

"Then Don't. Get. Caught." Mikia said tauntingly as she made sure to emphasize each word at the still frowning Ayame.

**A good few minutes later... **

_I can't believe that I actually made it out here! and in one piece! _Ayame thought to herself in relief as she felt thankful for her sneaking abilities.

_Now all I have to do, is just easily go to the Night Dorm and- _Ayame's thoughts were caught off suddenly when she heard a rustling in the nearby bushes causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. As she looked down towards the bush to see what was only a little mouse scurry across the grass into another bush.

Ayame's heart was now pounding hard as she looked around the much deserted Cross Academy and just started to realize just how dark it was. Part of Ayame wanted to desperately run back to the Day dorms like a bat out of hell, but then the other part of her was pumped with adrenaline and wanted to know just what was the deal with the Night Class?

So against better judgement, Ayame continued to quickly walk towards the Moon Dorms.

_Wow the gates are even more scarier looking at night. _Ayame thought to herself as she gazed upon the great iron gates of the Moon Dorms with fear and awe. Until suddenly Ayame heard almost a whisper of a voice behind her.

_"He-lp-hel-l-p-I- N-n-ne-e-d H-e-l-p..." _

_Somebody's in trouble! _Ayame thought to herself as her drive to help others out powered her senses as she started running into the forest to the source of the voice. The entrance of the Moon Dorms getting further and further away as she ran.

The voice then suddenly stopped, causing Ayame to realize that she now was deep in the forest and had no idea which way she had came from. and it being night only made it ten times worse.

_Oh great, I'm freakin' lost on campus. Mikia is certainly going to laugh at me when she hears about this one! _Ayame joked to herself trying not to let the fear get to her, as what Mikia said earlier started to come flooding back to her.

"I need- I need-" A dark raspy voice suddenly called out, causing Ayame to turn in freight as she saw a messy sickly looking business man bent over his hair covering his face.

"A-Are you hurt sir?" Ayame said failing to keep the stutter of fear out of her voice, as she looked over at the man who had now gone silent.

"I-I-need-BLOOD! GIVE IT TO ME!" The man suddenly yelled in a fierce cry as he sprinted at Ayame, eyes filled with blood lust.

Ayame didn't even have time to scream as the deranged level E vampire threw her forcefully to the ground, pinning her down as it tried to lash out at her throat. The only thing Ayame could do was hold it back with her hands at the base of the things chest, though with every growing second her arms grew weaker.

_I-Can't hold this thing off for much longer! Mikia was right! There ARE flesh eating monsters on campus! _Ayame screamed out in her head as she tried desperately to get the heavy thing off of her.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Ayame yelled as she then brought her leg up and kicked fiercely at the monster with all her might, causing it to snarl as it feel off her.

Ayame then grew frustrated as panic started filling her body as she found that her legs were now like jelly as she tried to desperately run away from the thing. As she cursed her clumsiness as she just continued to stumble over nothing it seemed. Then the monster quickly started to lunge at her again when all of a sudden what looked to be a string on blood lashed out into the air causing the creature to scream out and vanish.

"And you see, this is the reason why Day Class students are prohibited to leave their dorms at night." A smooth almost cocky voice said, causing Ayame to know get the feeling back in her legs as she quickly got up and reached for a nearby stick and pointed towards the direction she heard the voice.

"Show yourself you nasty bastard!" Ayame said griping the stick soo tightly that her knuckles had gone white.

"See I take the time out to do something and _this _is the thanks I get. I should of just followed my first plan of sleeping in class, instead of taking Icihigo's advice." A very handsome boy said with mahogany hair as he stepped into the moonlight, the night light reflecting beautifully in his bluish-gray eyes.

Making Ayame feel flooded with relief as she saw that the handsome boy was at least wearing a Cross Academy uniform. Though she still didn't feel _that _relieved as she saw that it was a Night Class uniform.

"What's your name?" Ayame called out still being careful to keep her distance from the nonchalant acting boy. Who was now just causally; almost sleepily leaning against the thick tree trunk.

"Senri, and yours" Senri said looking over the frightened girl with almost amusement, which was something he almost never felt.

_Humans are always so jumpy, its almost funny. _Senri thought to himself as he saw how Ayame was debating on rather she should tell him her name or not.

"It's Ayame." Ayame said, figuring that he did save her in all, so if he had intended to hurt her he probably would of done so already.

"Hh, well Let's go." Senri said with a bored expression as he started walking towards Ayame, who quickly pointed her stick at him again and backed away.

"Thanks for saving me in all but no way!" Ayame said feeling frustrated as Senri looked at her then at the thin stick she was holding and actually started to laugh.

_How dare he laugh at me! After what just happened!? This guy's a jerk! _Ayame thought to herself as she tossed the stick down to the ground in a angry rage.

"Fine by me. Have fun finding your way back and you might want to find a better weapon than a stick to protect you if another level-" Senri then quickly stopped talking, cursing at himself as he remembered that no one in the Day Class had any idea that vampires even existed and he did NOT want to be the one to as they say 'let the cat out of the bag'.

"That thing was a level what?" Ayame said curiously as she then started walking by Senri, as he lead them out of the forest.

"Nothing." Senri said seriously hoping that she would just shut-up and drop it- she did not.

"Nothing? That thing that attacked me was nothing?" Ayame said sarcastically as she looked at Senri with her eyebrow raised.

"Just drop it, Ok?" Senri said his blushish-gray eyes seeming to burn into Ayame's skull, though she still continued to question him.

Senri and Ayame were so caught up in their argument they didn't even realize that they were now at the gate of the Day Class dorms.

"You know what!? Fine! obviously your not going to tell me!" Ayame said throwing up her hands in frustration at a smug looking Senri, feeling quite satisfied that he had won their little argument. Making Senri actually start to feel strange as he realized just how much emotion this girl had caused him to show. and it made him feel...weirdly good.

"Are you even listening to me!? You Night Class people think your sooo cool and act like your all just so much better than everybody!" Ayame said having to remind herself to keep her voice down so that she would not wake-up everybody.

Ayame just felt like that she could not be in the dark any longer. What had attacked her? What was the attack Senri used to save her? Why wouldn't he tell her what it was? Why was he even there in the first place!? these and so many other questions were flooding through Ayame's mind.

"If you don't keep it down your going to-" Senri then had his sentence interrupted when Ayame, still on her angry rampage was not paying attention. Causing her to trip and crash into him, her soft lips pressed forcefully against his as they crashed to the ground.

Ayame then opened her eyes and looked down into Senri's widen eyes, they both were staring at each other in shock. As their minds slowly processed that they were now on the ground with their lips pressed together in a deep kiss.

_His lips are so soft..._Ayame thought to herself as her mind seemed to slip into a daze, before her her mind quickly brought her back to reality.

_I'm kissing Senri from the Night Class, he's going to be so pissed! _Ayame thought as she felt her face turn bright red and start to burn with embarrassment as she quickly but almost reluctantly pulled her lips from Senri's as she then looked away from him.

_So that is what a kiss is._ Senri thought to himself as he felt a rush of emotions and strange sensations rip through his body as he looked up at Ayame (who was still straddling him) and had her head turn away from him, even the tips of her ears red. Making Senri unable to hold back a grin of satisfaction that he had made her turn so red, he wanted to see it again.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really clumsy and-" Ayame couldn't even finish her sentence as she felt Senri push his lips against hers again, making her see stars. But not hesitate to return his kiss with the same amount of force.

_What has gotten into me!? I'm not even hungry for blood but yet I can't seem to stop myself. _Senri thought to himself as he fought hard to pull his lips off of Ayame's but his body would not let him. As he now ran his hands through Ayame's brown hair, causing her to sigh into their kiss.

_What's going on! First I get attacked then I'm arguing, and now I'm making-out with him!_ Ayame thought thoroughly confused. For Senri was her first kiss and she _really _did not picture her first kiss like this. Tripping onto one of the Night Class students, that she could careless about until now and passionately making out with him in front of the Day Class gate!

It seemed like hours before the two of them finally got a hold of themselves and got off of the ground. Ayame's heart beating loud and quickly in her chest as she was pretty sure it was safe to say that all the blood in her body had gone to her face. Senri was also surprisingly flushed as he too tried to regain his emotionless composure as he looked at Ayame and sighed to himself, trying hard not to grin.

He had thought was a impenetrable wall, and that he didn't need stupid emotional things like love and every other emotion he had considered 'junk' though after this night he now strongly knew otherwise.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Also I apologize if at times Senri seemed a bit OOC, this is only my 2nd Vampire Knight Fanfic. so I'm still getting used to writing with certain characters:) But anyways I would love to hear what you think so please REVIEW and tell me what you think;D  
**


End file.
